Mr traveler's lucky days
by gelazier
Summary: I do know the protaganist's name, but I refuse to say it, for spoiler This is about Traveler's good tidings with multiple girls (If you know what I )
1. Chapter 1

I went on wearily to the next house. I'd just gotten the fireballs from Santa, and then I had to go through that field of monsters again? Not cool. Once I got there, I saw an odd animal, I believe it was a Mimiga? Wait... it was purple, all the others I'd seen were white... weird. I went over to her fireplace to see if I could find some way around the flames.

"Why hello, there. I'm Chako" the Mimiga said."I see you want to get through my fireplace?" I nodded slightly. "Well then you need to get some jellyfish juice from the jellies, get the big one!" I smiled out of gratitude and looked over at the bed. I was kinda tired..."You can get in it if you want..." She purred. _That was a weird way of saying that._ I thought, I shrugged it off and got in the bed.

Before I got comfortable there was a purple Mimiga getting into bed next to me. _What is she_ do- I was interrupted by something I was unfamiliar with. Her mouth went over my respiratory hole. She held it there and something caused me to do the same back. Even though I had no idea of what either of us was doing, I enjoyed it. We parted, only to come back, this time using our tongues. Memories built back up inside me, whatever Chako was doing, it brought back some data to me. One of the files included an animal with yellow hair and a green receptor. Before I new it, my pants were being pulled down... I let it happen. Chako went down to my lower torso. Turns out I had a part I didn't even know about! Suddenly, I felt something go up and down on it... It was Chako's mouth.

More data went into my memory bank as she continued. It was a nice feeling... Eventually I felt something happening with my member. My muscles tightened and the sensation got uncontrollable. Some white stuff came out into Chako's mouth, and she ate it all up.

Chako got up and put me into her lower body... I think it's called a... umm... vagina? Yes, that's what it was, a vagina. She went up and down on me, giving the same feeling as before only... better. She went harder and the experience got better. She started to moan with pleasure as water came out of her clit. It was amazing. Before I knew it I, myself was feeling what I was before, I started to moan the same way Chako did, well, lower than Chako did. My bodily fluids came and went into her, and I could tell that she loved it.

She lay on top of me, I suckled on her breasts, alternating between each one. Chako moaned. We both found this enjoyable. She lay down on the bed and spread out her legs. I knew exactly what to do. I went over and put my head between her thighs and licked. I ate her. We could have kept going all night if we wanted to. We slowed down and started kissing again.

I stuck my index and middle fingers into her pussy and anus. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I thrusted harder and harder until she came once more. I went over and sucked up her sweet juices. "Oh... you bad boy..." she said looking at me lustfully.

Suddenly, the door opened. A Mimiga peered around to see us taking, and giving, love. We both looked over at him as he closed the door. "Sorry!" he said leaving. "I was wondering what was up with the ruckus. If I'd known that... sorry." He closed the door as he left.

The intrusion didn't stop us. We continued kissing, suckling, and thrusting through the night. I remembered that I was doing a mission and that I had to leave to get Kazuma. I got up, pulled up my pants and start to leave. "Wait!" Chako called, "Here's something for you" She cave me a stick of rouge. "Thank you." She said. I nodded and went out. I inspected the chapstick. It said 487-7283.


	2. Chapter 2

YES! FINALLY! I just got the gum base after failing at jumping many gaps.

"I see balrog failed in his duty..." Said a disembodied voice suddenly Misery appeared out of nowhere landing on the ground. "Hmmm... now that I notice..." She was interrupted by a wild cry.

"HUZZAH!" The giant toaster, lunchbox, television... thing, fell down from the sky. "Misery! Careful, he's a fighter!"

"Hmm, is that right... leave me, I'll take care of him."

"Whatever you say." Balrog jumped somehow super high out of the room.

"Well then, we're gonna have some fun huh?" Said Misery. I held up my missile launcher ready for the worst. Misery waved her hand and all of my weapons disappeared. Suddenly, I was held down by an invisible force. I watched the witch as she approached me. She placed a hand on my chest and I cringed, waiting for pain. It never came. "This is fairly annoying. Having to listen to some bastard who has this thing on his head, being forced to do his every will. Sometimes, I just need a break from all that crap.

She got up, and did something I didn't expect, she started to undress. I eventually saw all of her. My mind told me that what she was about to do was wrong, yet my body didn't listen. I was turned on. She went down to my boner and unbuckled my belt. She pulled down my pants and started to suck on my bone. Her tongue swirled around the cap as she went up and down. I moaned with pleasure ad she got faster.

She stopped sucking as she got onto me. She moaned as she rapidly increased her pace. She reached her climax fairly quickly as water came out. Before I knew it, I was as well nearing an orgasm. My juices went into her when she realized something and stopped. I never learned what she thought was wrong, but something happened. Maybe it was because I impregnated her? But I don't know.

The force on me loosened as she lay on the grass. I lied underneath her and licked her clit. She moaned as she neared another orgasm. I drank all of her liquids as it came out of her.

I went over to her and lay my respiratory hole on her mouth. I wasn't aware of what I was doing, but it's what Chaco did. She stuck her tongue in my mouth as we continued and I let it happen. Misery seemed to be more experienced than Chaco which made the experience a whole lot better.

"Well,well,well" Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Balrog looking at us.

"Say anything to him and you're dead!" Misery said.

"I might consider not, if you let me join..."

"Well, the more the merrier!" Said Misery. Balrog opened a metal flap that revealed a long penis. "I didn't think that you had a dick, Balrog."Misery said as she approached him. Misery put herself onto him and pushed as hard as she could. She couldn't fit herself on completely. She screamed out of pain,pleasure,and pride. She didn't stop there, she kept on going.

As she went, I came and suckled on her breasts. I kissed her up to her neck and nibbled gently. I went up from there and kissed her, our tongues wrestling. Misery was reaching her climax once more, as did Balrog.

"UGH! WHAT IS THIS?!" said a voice. I couldn't see who it was because there was a flash and Balrog and Misery dissapeared. I was left alone. At least I had fun. Then something occured to me. Is that how females meet males? If so, then I'm gonna have some fun.


End file.
